


Warm Introductions

by Vyhtheas



Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyhtheas/pseuds/Vyhtheas
Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968823





	Warm Introductions

A day after meeting Vemmasera, Ulleonne and Y'shtola are waiting to meet with Loisoux about her and discuss what support or bridges they could make for her. However, Ulleonne was a little disappointed not all of the Circle of Knowing members could join but was quelled with some support from Yda and Papalymo. 

"I'm terribly sorry we can't stay throughout the whole meeting, we've heard of Amalji'aa raiders attacking at the border with Thanalan, but I will say I think having another pair of capable hands would be very helpful."  
Yda said to the two of them.

"Indeed, I believe we've met his Vemmasera a few times, you know adventurers area, especially with her being a bit...rash, I would say, but I still wholeheartedly give my support," Papalymo says, agreeing with Yda.

"That means a lot, especially from you Papalymo, I expected you to be more...hypercritical about it all." Ulleonne jests. 

"Ha-ha," Papalymo sarcastically laughs, "I'm just trusting in your judgement. I mean, you and Y'shtola chose to date my own apprentice despite...everything...and it's been working out, hasn't it? If you can make that work, then I believe you can make this work as well." 

Y'sthola smirks, "That is true, Amethyrel'a is...well...Amethyrel'a, truthfully I wouldn't want him to be any other way. Although I do believe we've held you both up long enough, be safe, you two."

Yda nods, "We will. I don't exactly want to hear Papalymo chewing me out all the way home." 

Papalymo shrugs, "We'll see about that Yda, we'll see about that."   
Yda flinches in slight embarrassment, and everyone gives a good chuckle. The two of them then take their leave. 

Thancred walks out of the door leading to Loisoux's office,   
"Well, hello, you two, I was just talking to Loisoux, and he's ready for your little meeting whenever Vemmasera gets here."

"That's great. I don't think Vemmasera will be much longer. I hope there aren't any issues that I haven't accounted for. But more importantly, will you be joining us? I don't mean to hold anyone up. I just wanted to let at least Vemmasera meet as many of the Circle as possible." 

"That's understandable. I'll definitely be around, and I just got off a linkpearl with Urianger, and he should be here anon. Also, in my opinion, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I did some digging on my own. I say Vemmasera's exploits are quite impressive, helping fight against Amalj'aa excursions and defending caravans. She seemed to show up wherever trouble was brewing. While I haven't had any interactions with her like the others, I'd say her reputation will preside her."

Ulleonne breathes a sigh of relief, "That's good to hear. Yda and Papalymo also gave their support before they left, which has helped my anxieties. I was just worried such a sudden request would be burdensome. It's nice to hear my hunch about Vemmasera only keeps being validated."

"I definitely agree it is good to hear. Although, I wish you didn't feel like you would ever be a burden to us. Especially when you've been more than helpful to us and continue to be so." Y'shtola sighs, "I wish Amethyrel'a could learn the same."

Ulleonne was surprised Amethyrel'a had issues feeling burdensome, but being that they only had been together for a few months, she knew she had more to learn about him.  
"I understand. I'm sorry if I..." 

Y'shtola gave a look to Ulleonne that said to her that apologies weren't needed from her for anything. 

  
That afternoon, Vemmasera made her way to the meeting with the Circle of Knowing. She was wearing indigo coloured dress, thigh high heeled boots, a few flowers fitted in her hair and a jewelled star globe on her back.

She was both ecstatic and nervous at the same time. Y'shtola and Ulleonne showed her so much kindness the other day, and she hoped she wouldn't do anything that would make them regret doing so. 

She checked in with a Twin Adder guard and tried to calm herself as they walked to the room where the others were waiting.  
She then hears someone running towards where the two are, a door opens, and it's Ulleonne, who greets her excitedly. The Twin Adder guard bows and leaves. 

"Vemmasera! It's so glad that you could make it. I'm sorry I didn't meet you outside. I hope you found getting here easy enough." 

Vemmasera's emerald eyes seemed to brighten up, sharing in Ulleonne's excitement.   
"It was! I always enjoyed the geography around Gridana, and your directions were definitely easy enough to follow, even with me not having gotten to explore that much. Also, can I say that it's gorgeous here?"

"I agree Vesper Bay is beautiful. I often like to sit outside the gates...and watch the sunset..." Ulleonne's voice trails off a bit, thinking how much Amethyrel'a would have loved to join her for some stargazing.

She was missing him as of late, and her thoughts often drifted to her spending time with him, but it had been less frequent thanks to Y'shtola helping her and keeping busy. She was hoping helping Vemmasera would help her through this as well. 

Vemmasera seemed to overhear Ulleonne's murmuring, stating excitedly, "Oh, I LOVE watching the sunset and stargazing. While I have experience with other weapons, my main specialty is Astrologian. See, we would often look to the stars to determine someone's fate and even draw power from them. I often get lost staring up in the sky, wondering about what could be."

"I've actually heard of astrologians when I was studying in Sharlyan. I never got to explore much about them as much as I would like. I got to specialize in anything I could learn, but the Astrologian practitioners were too snotty to accept me. It's actually interesting to meet one from outside Sharlyan and Ishgard." 

Vemmasera nods, "I think it was actually some Sharlyan researchers that might have visited my clan years ago and introduced our clan to them.   
It's fitted so well with our culture, and star globes became a staple of our healers, helping us focus our healing magics and heal more wounds than we ever did, not to mention magical cards empowering our huntresses.  
I dare say even the snootiest experts would be quite impressed with what we've achieved with them." Vemmasera gives a well-pleased look.

Ulleonne gives a smile, "I wouldn't doubt that you would be! Maybe you could teach me sometime."

Vemmasera nods happily, "I'd love to!"

Ulleonne was ecstatic, but then remembering the meeting, the very reason Vemmasera was there. "Oh um, the others are waiting to meet for our...meeting. You know, if you're ready.

"Yes, of course!" 

The two make their way towards where the others are waiting. Y'shtola was standing in front of the doorway to Loisoux's office. She gives a welcoming bow to Vemmasera. "Hello again, Vemmasera, it's good to see you. I assume Ulleonne has informed you of our intentions in introducing you to the other Archons?"

"Indeed she did. Truth be told, I'm very excited, and well a little nervous, um, you don't think what I'm wearing is too informal? It's a traditional dress healers in my clan would wear, as well as thighboots" She gives a nervous expression.

Ulleonne chimes up, "I think you look gorgeous," but then looks flustered. Vemmasera also blushes a bit. 

Y'shtola chuckles and says, "I'd agree you look wonderful. Your clan has an amazing sense of fashion."

Vemmasera blurts out, "T-thank you! I think I was just so nervous I'd mess up something or give a wrong impression. I'm so happy you both approve."

"Of course, I only how you to encourage you to wear what you feel comfortable in, especially if it aligns with your traditions. You don't have to worry about anything, we professionally carry ourselves, but none of us is perfect." Y'shtola reassures her.

Ulleonne jokes," In fact, some of us wish we could call us anything close to professional" She and Ulleonne laugh, Vemmasera starts to look more relaxed visibly.

As they were talking, Urianger had arrived, "Greetings Ulleonne and Y'sthola, it's good to see you two again. This must be Vemmasera, I presume." 

"Indeed, this is Vemmasera. I presume you're here for the meeting?" Ulleonne askes.

Urianger nodded, "Indeed, I hope I'm not too late." 

Y'shtola looks to Vemmasera, who seems to be in a state of both embarrassment and shock. "Is something the matter?" 

"I um, might have met Urianger under...not the best circumstances." Vemmasera nervously replied. 

Urianger seemed to recognize Vemmasera and started to explain, "Tis was a series of misunderstandings, mainly being my fault. I heard of the appearance of villainous mages and looked to act against them. Vemmasera seemed to have heard the same rumours and, well, mistook one of them for me. Mien's own actions didn't help me summoning a familiar so I could escape, without a word of my own intentions." 

Vemmasera added, "It didn't help you were speaking in riddled words about impending doom!"

Urianger, while unflinching, was remorseful, "I can only apologize for my hope you will forgive my lack of oversight, and hope to harm was inflicted on thee."

Vemmasera nodded, "I forgive you. I was rash in my own actions and wasn't harmed. I hope this doesn't impede any interaction in the future, especially with me wanting to work with the Circle."  
Urianger nods. 

"Well, now that we've all mended bridges, I think we've kept our friends waiting long enough, shall we?" Y'shtola says.

The four of them walk into Loiusoix's office, where Thancred was waiting as well.

Louisoix starts to speak, "Ah, you must be Vemmasera. We've heard much about you and your exploits from Ulleonne and Thancred, and we were eager to get the chance to meet with you finally properly." he bows,  
"My name is Loiusoix, and I'm the leader of the Circle of Knowing."

"It's an honour to see you again," Vemmaserra responds. She was feeling quite cheerful that she was spoken so highly of. "I'm honestly surprised I've gardened such a reputation." 

"I say it is very well deserved. Your actions have helped so many here in Gridania, and I agree with Ulleonne's sentiment that you should be rewarded, whether given more resources or more allies you can turn to when needed.   
I know you have been working with Antedent Minfillia and the Path of the Twelve and have opened up some avenues of support with her goals against the Garlean Empire and the eikons beast tribes summon to combat them. I'm hoping this will help in our goals to bring peace to Eorzea."

Vemmasera happily agreed, "Yes! Minfillia brought me in when I arrived in Eorzea, and it felt nice to be apart of something, and I know she would be pleased with this gesture. I also hope to work with the Circle of Knowing in any way I can.   
Eorzea is my new home, and I hope to keep doing my part to protect it." 

"Indeed, our mission was founded on preventing the seventh umbral era, a devastating calamity, and we came to Eorzea to try and prevent it. I believe the summoning of Ifrit and moves being made by the Garlean empire to be signs of this coming to fruition, and we could use any help we can get.   
I'm hoping we can enlist you whenever you're available, but I do not wish to limit you or make you choose between the Circle or the Path of the Twelve. I know it is a small gesture, but I hope it bears more fruit in the future."

"You can definitely count on me! I'm thankful for any help you can all supply and only hope I can prove myself." Vemmasera says happily.

"I believe you will. The future holds many uncertainties, but it is those like you who I believe will stere us to a better one." 

The meeting later adjourns, and to Ulleonne's delight, seemed to have been a total success. Louisoix seemed to want to take on as many worries that Ulleonne had, making her feel relieved and happy.

Before she left to join the others, who had gone to have drinks together to celebrate and get to know each other more, Louisoix wanted to meet with her in private.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for all the invaluable work you've done for us. I know it's been a difficult transition. I've had many meetings with Y'shtola over her concerns, and I hope we can keep working to remedy those. I want to let you know that if you need anything to please ask. I know I haven't been around with the business over Ifrit, and I apologize if that's caused any issues for you. I've been so focused on the prophecy over the sixth umbral era, so much time building something that would save it. I don't want to overwork anyone, especially you, with everything you've been through to get here."

Ulleonne started to tear up a bit. It was something she didn't think she needed to hear.

"I wish you could have joined us in less tenuous times." 

Ulleonne shakes her head, "When are we not in tenuous times? From the Garlean empire making moves a the Primals. But I'll try my best to keep myself in the right headspace.

"I hope I can offer any reassurance, our plans have so far been going well, and I've also been helping with the other nations in plans for the Garleans and Primals both. As Vemmasera, I'm hoping she can look to you for anything she needs, if and when you have the time. I believe you've done a good thing introducing her to the Circle, and I hope to build on that."

"Thank you, and I will," Ulleonne says thankfully, and Louisoix dismisses her, and she leaves to join the others in their celebrations, feeling jubilant and joyful that she had been heard. 

Unfortunately, the future would not be as kind and would test her to her limits. 


End file.
